People of all ages enjoy playing with toy vehicles on racetracks. Toy vehicles may be enjoyed with accessories, such as a track including curves, loops, jumps, and other features. People of all ages also enjoy children's films, including ones featuring anthropomorphized vehicles. Many toys having the appearance of vehicles and settings from that film are popular with children of all ages.